Thinking of Her Fox
by outawork
Summary: Her Fox is coming over today! Judy spends Saturday morning thinking and doing small things around her apartment. Most of them remind her of her Fox. She finally makes a life changing decision for the both of them.
1. Chapter 1 - Thinking of Her Fox

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

 **Thinking of Her Fox**

Judy woke and stretched. Thank God it was Saturday! At least they didn't have to work this weekend. She looked around her small dingy apartment and grimaced. They had closets larger than this back in her parent's burrow! The Grande Pangolin Arms was a dump and that was the best thing she could think of to call it. She glanced at the clock: 8:32. She rose; grabbed a towel, her clothes, and soap; and went to the communal showers.

She stood under the water and reveled in its warmth. Then she smiled. Her Fox was coming over today and they were going to have lunch and spend the day together. Her Fox – when had she started think of him that way? She smiled and felt her face grow warm. Now every time she was with him she wanted to touch him and run her fingers through his beautiful fur. Her face grew warmer and her ears came up. She pulled them down covering her face in embarrassment. Then other thoughts came to her mind unbidden. As she rinsed the soap out of her fur she imaged Nick's hands on her body. She bit her lip.

The soap was long gone when she found herself leaning against the wall panting. She pulled her red ears over her face embarrassed again. Then she giggled. She toweled off and started to brush her fur. Soon all that was left was the strip down the middle of her back. Back at the burrow her sister Jill would always do it for her and she would reciprocate. She'd been in Zootopia almost two years now. This was just one of the little problems that she had here that weren't ones there. She put on her blouse and shorts and went back to her room.

Judy picked up her mug and looked at it. It read 'Happy Birthday from Benjamin.' She'd turned 26 the week before and the Cheetah had given her this mug as a present. He was a good friend. She filled it with water, put it in the microwave, punched in three minutes, and hit start. She still felt the unbrushed fur under her blouse and idly wondered if her Fox might brush it for her. It would only take a minute or two. She would hand him the brush, face away, pull the back of her blouse up, and he would brush her fur. It would be simple. Of course knowing her Fox, he would find other spots she'd missed and insist that he had brush those too. Then there would be 'accidental' touching and he would apologize profusely. She giggled and then the microwave dinged.

She retrieved the mug being careful not to burn herself. There were several types of tea and she selected Jasmine. She put in the bag and watched it turn the water a light yellow. Closing her eyes she breathed in the aroma. Then she stirred in a little sugar and then remembered Nick saying 'sugar was bad for bunnies.' She rolled her eyes and then smiled. He was always looking out for her. She smelled the tea again and after she stirred it a few more times pulled out the bag. Then she looked at the clock: 9:26. She carefully lay on her bed keeping the tea from spilling. The smell of jasmine had now permeated her apartment. She took a little sip and decided it was still a bit too hot. It wasn't sweet enough either. She thought of putting a bit more sugar in it and again remembered Nick's admonition. She sighed and lay back.

Later she tried the tea again. It was perfect and she took a long sip. It tasted wonderful! Over the next twenty minutes she sipped it slowly and let her thoughts wonder, but they always seemed to come back to her Fox. She smiled at her thoughts. He was very handsome she had to admit to herself. There had been Foxes in BunnyBurrow, but never really thought about them. Of course her parents had drilled it into her almost from birth that Foxes were sly and untrustworthy. She'd almost lost Nick because of that and felt her eyes grow watery. Then she sniffed as she felt the first tear ran down her face. The thought of him not being in her life she found it actually did make her heart ache! She turned over and buried her face in the pillow. Then more tears came. She knew she was being an emotional bunny, but she didn't care. What a fool she'd been back then!

After a time she relaxed and sleep came. She found herself in a forest and she was naked! She took a few hops and looked around. These looked like the forests near BunnyBurrow. She tried to stand and only flopped on her side. Looking down her legs they were all wrong! She could always walk on all fours if she needed to, but now that was all she could do. She smelled water and hopped toward it. When she looked she looked like one of rabbits from ancient times that couldn't stand upright! Then she smelled Fox! Ancient instincts took over and she hopped away. Then she saw a blur of red fur and the Fox was on her. It was Nick – naked and on all fours! He stood over her and she saw his teeth. She screamed, but then only felt him lick her throat. It felt wonderful and she moaned with pleasure.

The sound of music from her radio woke her and she turned over to look at her clock: 11:01. She'd set the alarm so she wouldn't oversleep. Only another 59 minutes and he's be here! Then she remembered her dream and giggled. His tongue was so gentle. Her mind drifted back as she remembered the time at the museum and felt like her ears would burst into flame. After she's screamed and felt his teeth she'd been frightened and then a moment later aroused! She shuddered with the memory and had to sit and hug herself. Then felt like she need to take another shower – this time a cold one!

Later she began to clean up the apartment which took all of five minutes. She looked around for anything else and spied the old meter maid vest handing on the wall. She thought back to her first day in the ZPD and immediately the image of her Fox entering the ice cream shop appeared in her mind. Two things always bother her. First, was how did Finnick get in the ice cream shop wearing an elephant custom without anyone noticing? Second, how could he have worked that same hustle in Zootopia for twenty years? How many ice cream shops were in the city? You'd think eventually he'd have to go back to a shop he'd hustled someone previously and the owner would've remembered. She thought of asking him, but he'd either evade the questions or come up some improbable stories. Maybe she'd do anyway just to see. She smiled.

She looked at the clock again: 11:20. She flopped back on the bed and thought of making herself another cup of tea. That brought up another urgent matter and hurried down the hall. She returned and sat on her chair. Getting out her music she just randomly picked a song. 'Try Everything' began to play. She remembered hearing that song the last time they went out together. First they'd gone out to eat and then to the movies. Afterward they walked around the downtown mall just looking at the shops and buying a few things. Then she remembered some of the other animals staring at them. Her Fox never touched her in public or even that often when they weren't. She wondered what would happen if he were hold her hand or even put an arm around her in public. What would those animals think then? Well she really didn't care. If they didn't like it they go straight to he… blazes!

She sighed and then thought about changing clothes. She wondered what her Fox would like. Knowing him nothing at all! She giggled. For a moment she thought of his face if she'd greeted him in just her fur. She could just see it in her mind. First his eyes would grow wide and then a moment later he would get that foxy grin. Then he would say in that smooth voice: "Fluff, I thought we were going out, but if you would rather stay in." His right eyebrow would go up and he would wink at her. She blushed and giggled again.

She opened her wardrobe and started looking through her dresses and slacks. She really didn't have that many clothes. She laid two dresses and blouse and slacks on the bed. She held up the first one and looked in the mirror. She put if back in the wardrobe and then did the same with the other two outfits. She put them back too. Then she looked at herself in the mirror. She turned back and forth and then smiled. Her Fox would love this. Her shorts were tight and black and her tail was white. It would really show it off and she knew he liked her tail a lot. The blouse was pink and a bit tight in all the right places. She smiled and then looked at the clock: 11:52.

She took one more look around the apartment and decided it was perfect. She fidgeted a bit and went to look at herself in the mirror again. She felt her foot tapping the floor and then had to consciously will it to stop. She sighed and looked at the clock again: 11:57. Then she heard the knock on the door and took a deep breath. She ran to the door anyway and opened it. Her Fox stood there smiling.

"Nick!" she said and hugged him.

He returned it and then she pulled herself up unto their eyes met.

"Ask me again."

He looked puzzled for a few moments and then his green eyes twinkled.

"You know you love me," he said.

"Do I know that?" she said, but this time she didn't look away. "Yes. Yes, I do."

Their lips met for the first of many many times.


	2. Chapter 2 - Thinking of Her Fox Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

 **Thinking of Her Fox Again**

 **Judy woke and stared out the window. She looked at the clock: 11:02. Her Fox was coming at noon to take her home from the hospital. She moved around trying to get comfortable, but apparently that's something that hospitable beds weren't made to be. She sighed and continued to stare. Then her mind drifted back and she remembered their first date. She smiled as she** fidgeted for three and half hours waiting for her Fox. He'd taken her first to lunch and then movies. They sat in the back of the theater and he'd put an arm around her and she snuggled close. When the movie ended they went to the park and walked hand in hand ignoring the stares of the other animals. Then they walked off the path and sat under a spreading oak.

 **He smiled and took her into his arms. Their second kiss was long and sweet. Then he pulled her in his lap and she allowed his hands to wander a just bit. Not that she didn't enjoy it too, but there were limits. She looked him in the eye and cleared her throat. He apologized and then began to tickle her. She enjoyed that too and after a few minutes she was breathless. Then he gathered her into his arms and kissed her again. Her ear's turned just a bit pinker and she giggled. She continued to watch for her Fox. She glanced at the clock: 11:11.**

 **There were other dates just as delightful and she'd to be on her guard lest she forget to clear her throat. Seven months later she knew that this date was going to be special. He'd asked her to dress up because as he said it he was going to 'take her out on the town!' She was putting the final touches on her new dress when there was a knock on the door. She opened it and there was her Fox in a tuxedo! She put a hand on her hip and took a pose. The look on his face made her smile. Then he gave her a Fox's grin and she blushed. Her Fox stepped in and closed the door. He reached for her and she swatted his hand. She didn't want him mussing her up before they went out! She smiled up at him, turned him around, and took his arm. He chuckled and took her down to his car. He opened the door for her like the gentlefox he was and helped her in.**

 **First, they went to dinner in a fancy restaurant. When she looked at the menu she wondered why there weren't any prices. She picked out a few of her favorites as did her Fox. When the food came the waiter also brought a bottle of wine. They both thought dinner was delicious. Then they walked a few blocks to the theater. The movie wasn't the usual type they watched, but a romance. As they watched her Fox took her hand. She cried at the ending and her Fox hugged her. After the movie they went to a club. Surprisingly she noticed a few other mixed species couples. They ordered drinks and he took her out on the dance floor. Her Fox was a good dancer! The last dance was a slow one and he held her close. She could tell that he was excited and blushed. It seemed to her like they'd been dancing for hours. When they got back to the table she looked at her watch and they actually had!**

 **All good things had to end sometime and they soon stood at her apartment door. He looked into her eyes and then dropped to one knee. He produced a ring and slipped it on her finger. Her answer was, of course, an enthusiastic yes. That kiss had surpassed all the ones previous. She put her hands behind her head and smiled at that memory. The clock now read 11:25 and she sighed.**

 **She looked out the window again. Then she had to smile remembering their wedding. It turned out to be simply one minor disaster after another. First, they had to tell their respective parents. Since Nick's mother, Catherine, lived in Zootopia they spoke to her first. She was absolutely delighted that her son was getting married and she didn't mind in the least that Judy was a Rabbit. When they told her the vixen lifted the Rabbit into her arms a hugged her. Then she offered to help in any way she could with their wedding. Since it had gone so well her Fox was enthusiastic about telling her parents. Knowing her parents opinion about Foxes Judy knew what their reaction would be. She tried to explain without hurting his feelings.**

 **They took the train to BunnyBurrow and he kept a arm around her the entire way. Toward the end of the journey she'd remembered the observation bubble. She took her Fox's hand and led him to the car and up the stairs. They were close enough to her home that she recognized the scenery and began to sound like a tour guide. She had felt his strong hand on her shoulder and leaned back against her Fox. Then her Fox wrapped his arms around her and nibbled on an ear. She blushed and giggled. Then she saw the 'Welcome to BunnyBurrow' sign and they watched the numbers quickly clicking upward. He looked down at her and gave her a wink. Her blush deepened.**

 **The station came into view and she smiled. The train slowed and they followed the other animals off searching for her parents. Judy felt a tap on her shoulder and turned only to be hugged by her sister Jill. Her Fox squatted down and her sister first looked at her and then at her Fox. She chuckled and hugged her future brother-in-law. For just a moment he didn't know what to do with his hands, but then unfortunately muscle memory took over. She heard Jill squeak and then saw her look at her Fox and blush. He apologized and she kissed his cheek. Jill looked at her sister, raised an eyebrow, and winked. She blushed.**

 **Nick drove so that the sisters could catch up. She'd only told Jill that her Fox had proposed and this trip was to tell her parents. Jill didn't speak for so long that she'd lost the phone connection. After Jill did speak she assured her sister that knew exactly what her parents' reaction would be as did her Fox, but they were determined to tell them. Jill had assured her that she help as much as possible. When they arrived they'd agreed beforehand that there was no sense in waiting and went directly to her parents. Their reaction was as predictable as the sunrise. Her parent listed all the reasons they shouldn't get married and she had one and only one reason that they should. They loved each other and were getting married regardless! She told them that could come to their wedding or not. It was up to them!**

 **She turned, took her Fox's hand, and led him to her old room. She flopped on her bed and buried her face in the pillow. Her Fox lay beside her and then wrapped his arms around her. He just laid his head next to hers and held her tight. After a time they slept and Jill came quietly to check on them. They were sleeping so peacefully in each other's arms that Jill couldn't resist and took a picture. Later Jill had the picture framed and gave it to them a secret wedding present. They were married at her local church will all hers and his families present. She looked at the clock: 11:45.**

 **Remembering their honeymoon her ears turned a cherry red. She pulled her ears down over her face and giggled quietly. Her Fox had rented a secluded cabin near the beach and miles from anyone or anything. He had carried her over the threshold as tradition demanded. Then her Fox smiled and she blushed. He chuckled and gently kissed her. While he went to unloaded the car she changed. He looked at her in surprise as she was wearing a bathing suit and making sandwiches. She looked at her Fox and blushed. He smiled and then went through his suit case coming up with his swimsuit. As he undressed she turned away. She took a peek and her Fox stood there in only his fur. Transfixed she stared at him unable to look away. He was a beautiful Fox and then he came to her and took her in his arms. They kissed and then green eyes met purple ones. He hugged her again and went back to put on his bathing suit. Then he took her hand and led her to the beach.**

 **They spread out a blanket and she took out the paper plates and food. After they'd eaten they lay together and watched as the sun sink into the sea. As always she enjoyed the feel of his strong arms around her. She giggled as he explored her body and then her his. Then they watched the stars come out. Later the horizon started to glow and moon rose bathing the cove in a pale light. She felt her Fox lick an ear and she giggled. Then he turned to her and their lips met. The kiss became more passionate and she felt his weight on her. Then he broke the kiss and licked her throat. She moaned and soon their bathing suits disappeared. He was so gentle they she felt a moment's pain and gave a little cry. Her Fox stopped and looked her. She smiled and they continued. Only later she noticed that the moon was already high in the sky as she lay by her Fox's side her breathing only then slowing. They were** joined in body, soul, and spirit. She blushed again at the memory and looked at the clock: 11:56.

A minute or so later the door quietly opened and her Fox stuck his head in. She put a finger to her lips and he entered without a sound followed by a nurse with a wheelchair. Her Fox leaned over and kissed her. The kiss became more passionate and she felt him chuckle.

"What?" she said quietly.

"Wasn't that how all this started?" he asked just above a whisper.

They both looked at the bassinet and smiled. She was surprised that the six kits had stayed quiet over the last hour leaving her to reminisce over the events of the last year. She looked at her Fox and smiled.

"Ready to be a father?" she asked quietly and he only smiled.


End file.
